Falling Through
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Cassie is attempting the right thing but it's turning out exceptionally difficult when the silver cord is telling her one thing, the coven another, and her heart is leading her down a different path altogether. She must follow her instincts, not only to straighten out her love life but to also defeat the danger. Enemies are made, loyalties tested and love is pushed to it's limit.
1. No, this isn't right

Hey y'all! I had this idea come to me when I finished reading the secret circle series and I thought, why not right it up and post it on fanfiction? Well…here it is! Please read and let me know what you think. Oh…and don't forget to review! Thank you! By the way, this takes off at the end of the last book but without her going to Adam. So we are still at the bit where Diana is telling her to go to him. Get me?

Chapter 1- no, this isn't right.

Cassie POV.

"Go on Cassie, go to him. It's okay." Diana encouraged me.

Laurel gave me a gentle push in the direction of where Adam stood.

I locked my muscles. It wasn't okay. It was anything but okay.

"What's the matter?" Diana asked gently. "Go to him."

I shook my head. I didn't want Adam.

"No" I croaked out hoarsely. "This isn't right." My stomach momentarily tightened painfully at the pain in Adam's eyes, but I pushed it aside.

"What do you mean Cassie?" laurel asked, shocked.

"I will not be responsible for breaking up Adam and Diana" I replied simply.

"Cassie, you can't deny the_" Melanie began.

"Yes, I_" I interrupted her. But we were both cut off by another husky voice.

"So your just going to run back to Nick and use him, is that it?" Faye snapped angrily at me.

"No!" I yelled, appalled at the thought. "I was never using him. You know nothing about it Faye. Don't say anything if you know nothing about it."

"You can't deny the silver cord Cassie- it's impossible!" Melanie explained.

"Have you tried? No. So you don't know that for a fact, do you?" I snapped, turning my head towards her.

I stepped towards Diana and took her hand in mine.

"Diana, stay with Adam, your perfect for each other." I smiled at her slightly. "Be happy. Stay with him."

I quickly turned on my heel and ran off to the street of houses in which we all live in. I was running at full speed when I turned up outside Nick's front door. I was going to explain myself properly to him, and sort things out. I would get back together with him.

If he wanted me that was.

With that one negative thought, the voice of doom started up in my head. I battled with it defiantly all the way up Nick's garden path.

Nick would hear me out. He had to.

I banged my shaking fist on the front door of the house, and prayed for him to answer.

He did.

"Cassie?" he gasped, then the Nick I loved best disappeared and the cold independent one set in. "What do you want?" his voice was like ice.

"Nick?" I asked. "This is Nick right?" I scowled slightly at the handsome boy in front of me.

"Don't be an ass Cassie. Who else would it be?" he snapped.

"Well the Nick I know is normally happy to see me," I explained.

"Go away Cassie. Don't you have some boyfriend or soul mate to be with or something?" his expression became slightly pained on the words boyfriend and soul mate.

"Nick I can explain everything" I whispered. "Please? Give me a chance? Please?" tears started to roll slowly from my eyes and down my cheeks.

This seemed to push him over the edge and, as he stepped back and swung the door open.

I leaped over the threshold and hurriedly slammed the door shut behind me, not wanting to give a chance to change his mind and throw me out.

I timidly turned to him and instantly became lost in his caring eyes. They shined with a love so brightly that it took my breath away.

"Nick, when I first_" he cut me off by putting his finger to my lips and shrugging his head in the direction of the stairs. I nodded and followed him up to his room.

We both sat down on his bed and he stared at me intently.

This suddenly intimidated me and caused me to nervously start twisting my hands together.

"Uh…Cassie…are you going to explain?" nick asked quietly.

"Oh…uh…right" I mumbled nervously. I kept my eyes carefully staring at the floor not saying a word.

"So…?" he probed impatiently.

"When I first met Adam, I felt an instant feeling for him. I could almost see the silver cord. When I helped him escape from Jordan and Logan, he felt compelled to repay me. So_" I was choosing my words carefully, not wanting to inflict any more pain on Nick when he interrupted me.

"So he felt compelled to put you in danger by letting you do something stupid. Those idiots were going to torture you Cassie!" he yelled.

I sighed but otherwise ignored him.

"So he gave me the chalcedony stone of Diana's to help me. My mother decided it was time to move. We needed to move into my gran's house to look after her. And so I could join the circle but I didn't know that at the time. I joined the school here and met you guys. I ended up joining the circle and I really enjoyed learning everything-mostly." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You know the whole me, Adam, and Faye thing? The bit where Faye was blackmailing me to get the skull and all that? Well Adam and me weren't kissing when she saw us. We were a little to busy calling on the powers to help us get things to be all okay."

I paused and finally looked up at him. "Nick…after every single thing that has happened, I have realised that I want to be with you. When I first saw you, I felt really happy. And when you asked me to the dance I was thrilled. I never meant to hurt you. Nick, I care about you." I finished speaking and Nick stayed silent.

My heart did tiny nervous flips as I waited in growing tension for him to say something. Anything. I let my eyes lower to the floor, and I quickly swiped at a tear that was about to fall and betray my sadness.

The silence seemed to last for an eternity when a soft, feather light touch brought my chin up.

I stared into his eyes anxiously.

"Cassie" he whispered and his voice was like velvet in the quiet room. "I want you to be_" he was interrupted as Deborah, Adam and Chris all came barging into the room.

"We have to go" Deborah commanded urgently.

"Why?" Nick growled, clearly annoyed at the intrusion.

"It's important!" Chris explained.

Nick and me both jumped up. "What is going on?" I asked.

"The skull has been stolen" Deborah said, already heading back downstairs and outside.

We all followed and we were soon all outside in the cool night air looking for another troublesome danger.

End chapter.

So…there you have it. Chapter one. Hope you liked it!

**Please please review!**

**Xxx**


	2. The dark energy

Hey! So you lucky people here is the next chapter! Thanks for your review on my first chapter little-witch14!

Chapter 2- The dark energy.

Chapter begins.

Nick POV.

Deborah can either be really helpful, or really annoying. In this case, it was really annoying. I was literally two seconds away from throwing her out of my room.

I was just getting Cassie back, and she has to come barging into the room with Chris and Conant! Of all people! She is so going to get it later!

Conant was staring at me like I was some kind of diseased half-dead animal. That had to be killed-immediately! We were all standing stone still in the silence, waiting for any sign of movement.

Shadows flickered faintly in the moonlight not far from us, and Cassie was running after it with Deb flanking her.

Chris and me shared a quick glance then began pelting after them with Doug flanking us.

We reached them panting and found Cassie and Diana exchanging possible dangers. When had the rest of them reached us…?

"Dark energy?" Cassie mused.

"Black John?" Diana asked.

"But we killed him…or defeated him…at least for now anyway…" Susan chirped.

"Which direction did it go in?" Conant demanded.

"Um…" Diana scrunched up her eyes in thought.

"It went straight off the end of the cliff," Deborah said.

"Are you sure?" Melanie and me asked together uncertainly.

"It did" Cassie agreed. "That's why me and Deb stopped chasing it."

"Lets go look…" Laurel suggested.

"No" Cassie commanded sharply before anyone could move. "It's too dark. We will go look in the morning when we can see properly." 

"Who the hell died and made you coven leader?" Faye hissed venomously.

"You did" Cassie shot back.

"No_" Faye began in annoyance but Conant cut her off.

"Shut up Faye! We all did. Deal with it!" Conant yelled.

I didn't miss the small smile that radiated smugness which flashed across Cassie's lips at Faye's outraged expression.

We all headed home to get some rest as we were going to have a long day tomorrow.

It was going to be even longer with the conspicuous vibe of awkwardness that was running between Cassie, Conant and me.

End of Chapter! 

I'm really sorry that it is so short but that was all I needed to put in the next chapter. But if you review then you will get the next chapter. And the next. And the next etc…

**So review! **

**Xxx**


	3. The reunion and yet more problems

Helloooo! I just want to say thank you to everyone who is/has reviewed or reviewing it is really encouraging! Please read and review this chapter. Hope you like. Oh…! You know the skull that I said got stolen? Well…it is the skull of Black John. When it got destroyed it just burst into lots of tiny pieces and the circle collected them to keep them safe. I should've mentioned this before…sorry! Please forgive me!

Chapter 3-the reunion and yet more problems.

Cassie POV.

I was sitting on the floor of Diana's garage.

Alone.

This was strange.

I was hardly ever alone.

Where on earth were the others?

"Guys?" I called out loud.

There was no answer.

Not a peep.

No sign of movement.

I glanced around in search of…well anything…people…Diana…Nick…

My eyes fell on something in the middle of the floor.

There was a lump hidden under a cloth in the middle of the floor.

A gust of wind came out of now where and the cloth flew off the mystery object as the lights went out.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw two black holes staring at me.

With a sickening jolt I realised that they were eye sockets.

The eye sockets belonged to a very familiar skull.

The skull of Black John.

It started rolling towards me.

I let out a terrified shriek as two hands grasped my upper arms and started shaking me so hard my neck swung back and for.

Out of control.

I had no control over my body.

For one horrible moment I thought I was going to die.

But then my eyes snapped open.

"Cassie?" my mom had hold of my shoulders and was shaking me in a desperate attempt to get my attention. "Cassie honey, are you alright?"

My eyes swam but then focused on her face. It was etched with worry and…something else…

Fear.

I collapsed back onto my pillows and gasped in a desperate attempt to get air back into my lungs.

"Cassie!" this time my mom's voice was a shout.

A very loud frantic shout.

"Sorry mom, I was trying to get my breath back," I gasped.

"What on earth is the matter? I heard you scream and when I came in your were thrashing around and then you just stopped dead. I thought you were having a fit or something." My mom slumped down on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry mom. Really I am. I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm all right. Don't worry. Why don't you go back to bed?" I leaned forward and patted her shoulder. She looked shaken up.

"Hmmm. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I smiled-or tried to at least.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. Are you going back to sleep?" she turned to face me.

"No!" I quickly yelled.

She looked startled.

"Why not?" she asked.

Because I'm about to get murdered! I didn't think that would go down well so instead I said, " I fancy a walk. See you later." I hoped out of bed and started grabbing some clothes to go change.

"A walk? At 6:30 in the morning?" my mom looked baffled.

"Yeah. Um…fresh air…clear the mind and…stuff…that kind of thing…" I ran to the bathroom and quickly changed.

Without returning to tell my mom I was leaving, I ran down the stairs and out into the fresh air.

Taking deep breaths, I headed down to the beach.

I savoured the fresh calming breeze gently blowing my hair to the side.

Dragging my feet through the sand, I made my way to the breaking waves that were gliding up the shore.

Nick POV.

I couldn't sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes images of Cassie danced across my closed lids.

With a huge sigh I made my way out of bed and over to the window.

I yanked back the curtains and stared out into the dim morning light.

There was a figure walking along the beach.

With a burst of clarity, I realised who it was.

Cassie.

How I could see clearly enough to tell it was her I have no idea but I had a strong gut feeling that was telling me to get my ass down onto the beach.

So whether it was cassia or not, I was about to find out.

I pulled on some clothes and headed as quietly yet as quickly as I could down to the beach.

Hopefully this would be the alone time I was hoping to have with Cassie since she told me that she had no interest in being with Adam.

Hopefully.

I prayed for the millionth time that night, that it was.

Cassie POV.

I curled my toes deeper into the sand as the waves creped quickly towards them.

A hand on my shoulder made me swing around and fling my fist out towards the attacker.

There was a groan as the thing doubled over in pain and clutched at it's stomach.

Just as I was preparing to run or fight, I recognised the figure.

It wasn't a thing.

It was Nick!

But what was he doing out here? And why the hell did he creep up on me?

I decided to voice my questions.

"I saw you walk down here and I came to see if you were okay. Didn't mean to freak you out." He explained.

"Oh. Why aren't you asleep?" I asked curiously.

"Why aren't you?" he retorted, equally curious.

I gritted my teeth.

I hate it when people answer a question with a question.

And he knew it.

My only reply was to huff in annoyance to which he chuckled at.

There was silence for a moment, but then he asked with a devilish grin, "is it cold?"

"Um…I don't know…" I answered cautiously.

"Lets find out!" he smirked even wider as his arms encircled me and he swept me up bridal style.

I realised what he was going to do a second to late.

I was trapped in his arms and he loved it.

Nick POV.

"Nick!" Cassie yelled, thrashing wildly in my arms.

I smirked. "Yes?"

"Put. Me. Down. Now!" she ordered, still trying to break free.

"I think you need to cool off first. Ready?" I asked her. "One…"

"Nick! No!" she hollered, trying to roll out of my grip now.

"Two…" I continued recklessly.

"Please?" she yelped.

"Three!" I shouted.

And with that I swung her forward and let her go.

Rule one of dealing with Cassie: never ever underestimate her.

She never goes down without a fight.

She had kept her hold around my neck, which caused me to go tumberling down with her.

We hit the water and I cringed.

It was cold, as the sun hadn't had a chance to warm it up yet.

I looked down at Cassie and saw her laughing. Obviously my expression had amused her.

"Hey! You look…" I trailed off, as I couldn't think of an insult, as she always looks beautiful to me.

"I look…?" she enquired.

"Never mind" I told her, rather lamely.

I got up and grasped her hands. I pulled her up out of the water.

I didn't let go of her hands.

She didn't pull away.

She did blush a very light pink though. How cute!

"Awww! Is Cassie embarrassed?" I cooed.

"Shut up!" she said while playfully smacking my chest.

"Come on, lets go change." I started to pull her towards the path up to the houses but she yanked me around to face her.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Lets stay here for a bit longer." She told me, slumping down to the sand.

I shrugged and sat down beside her.

Cassie POV.

I snuggled closer into Nick's side wrapping my arms around his waist.

He lifted me onto his lap and hugged me close.

We stayed like that, sitting peacefully in silence apart from the gently crashing of the waves.

Finally, Nick decided to speak.

"Cassie_" he began, but was interrupted as a dog decided to pounce on me.

I fell off Nick's lap and struggled with the dog.

Just as Nick yanked it off me, I saw that it was Raj-Adam's dog.

"It's all right Nick. You can let him go," I told Nick gently.

He must of recognised the dog too as he let Raj go.

Raj licked my face excitedly.

I stroked his ears, smiling at him.

Adam arrived just then and turned to face Nick.

"What are you doing out here?" Adam snapped angrily.

"It's a free country, isn't it?" Nick snapped back, also annoyed.

"Hey!" I butted in quickly. I didn't fancy having to break up a brawl. "Cool it!"

They both turned to me, their hands balled into fists.

Eventually, they both relaxed.

"Raj, come on!" Adam commanded, the dog reluctantly crawled of my lap and followed Adam towards our street.

There was silence for a minute.

"There's always an interruption!" Nick muttered furiously.

I looked at him. Finally I said, "let's go get changed."

We hurried back to our houses and quickly changed. Nick came back over to mine as I wanted to hold a meeting.

Everyone arrived shortly after I called them and we were all gathered in my living room.

And the meeting began…

End chapter!

Soooo? What do you think? Send me a review! Please! Sorry I took so long to update but I had an English exam and then a lot of stupid homework and then more homework and etc. Yeah so basically I was screwed. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!

Thanks guys!

Xxx


	4. The plan

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And keep them reviews coming…!**

Chapter 4-The plan.

Adam POV.

I arrived at Cassie's living room and sat down on the sofa with Diana. We had all bee called over for a meeting.

"So…" Cassie started.

"Let's go find some dark energy!" Doug cheered.

"Yes, but we have to be careful." Cassie warned him.

"Ugh!" Doug huffed.

"Who wants to be careful? It's so boring." Deborah muttered, not quite under her breath.

"Not everyone is reckless like you." Diana grinned at her.

"Maybe not but you have to admit, the world would be much more fun if everyone was." Deborah said, grinning back.

"Absolutely!" Doug turned and gave Deborah a high-five.

"Anyway" Cassie interrupted them, chuckling. "If we have to split up stay in pairs. Chris and Melanie, Diana and Adam, Doug and Deborah, Susan and Faye, Laurel and Sean and_"

I cut her off angrily.

"Who is he going with?" I jerked my thumb towards Nick.

"Don't be petty Conant!" He snarled.

"Look guys" Cassie began.

"Cut it out!" Deborah finished for her.

"Can't you sort it out later?" Laurel asked.

"As gentlemen?" Susan added.

I glared at Nick.

He glared at me.

"I suppose so…" I muttered.

"Hmmm…" Nick growled.

"Perfect!" Faye drawled, anger simmering just below the surface. "Lets all fight over Cassie!"

"Faye, it's not like that." Cassie sighed.

"Sally was right about you! Your exactly the type of girl who has all the guys fawning over her." Faye snapped.

"And you don't?" Cassie shot back, rising to her feet.

"Not the right guy." Faye whispered, shooting a quick glance at Nick.

Oh brother! Does everyone fancy him?

"Maybe if you didn't just use them to fool around with, the right guy may actually start liking you." Cassie hissed scornfully.

"She has a point." I heard Melanie whisper to Laurel.

"Definitely." Laurel replied.

"Uh…look guys, maybe we should, like, leave now." Chris suggested.

"Yeah, before, ya know, any bitch slapping starts." Doug agreed, edging towards the door.

Cassie had now composed herself and said, "good idea."

She calmly left the room with Nick, Chris, Doug, Melanie, Susan, Deborah and Laurel all in her pursuit.

Diana and me followed behind them, linking hands.

End Chapter!

Sorry it's so short! Don't hate me! I plan on updating soon :) this was just a short one to keep you going until the next update. Drama up on the next chapter so if you wanna find out what happens next, review!

**Thanks for everyone who is reviewing and adding my story to their alert thingy!**

**Stay tuned…**

**Xxx**


	5. Chasing the dark energy

Hey guys. I know I know I know I haven't updated in ages, but before you start throwing things at me, let me explain. My keyboard disconnected itself from my computer so I couldn't type anything what so ever. So I had to wait for it to get fixed but it is now so I'm going to update. Yay! Anyway, here is the chapter. Remember to review!

Story start!

Chapter 5- chasing the dark energy.

Nick POV.

We were all soon standing in the street gathered around Cassie.

"Right, lets all go down to the beach and see what we can find," she said.

Chris and Doug led the way, whooping while they raced each other. The rest of us jogged behind them.

"Quick! Look there!" Laurel yelled.

We all picked up our pace.

"What is it?" Melanie asked.

"A…figure. Sort of. By the cliff." Laurel panted.

We had all reached the edge of the cliff now.

"Where is it?" Diana breathed.

Cassie leaned over the edge, ducking her head to peek downwards. "I can't see anything…" she said.

"Well the mighty Cassie has spoken so it must be true" Faye grumbled.

"Look here Faye" Conant and me said at the time. He sent me a glare. Why was this guy so petulant?

"You keep saying stuff like this all the time, and it's getting really tedious." Conant snapped.

I tuned out their bickering and stepped closer to Cassie.

"Do you want to go down onto the beach and look around?" I whispered to her.

"It might be wise" she replied.

"Wait. Do you feel that? Cassie? Nick?" Diana asked in a hushed voice.

"Uh…" I concentrated hard on anything abnormal, but before I could pick up on anything Cassie yelled…

"Move away from the edge now!" she ordered, her voice frantic.

But it was too late.

With a scream that was filled with horror, Diana stumbled off the edge of the cliff. I reached out a frantic hand to grab Cassie back before she could wobble off the edge to, but she had dived down after Diana and grabbed her hand.

With her other hand, Cassie was gripping the rock jutting out of the edge of the cliff.

"Hold on!" I yelled. I crouched down to my knees and thrust my hands down towards them. Cassie's fingers were slowly slipping of the rock.

"Diana! Cassie! Try to grab my hand!" Melanie yelled, reaching down towards them.

"Diana, try and get a good grip on the cliff. Something is prying my fingers loose so I won't be able to hold on much longer." Cassie's voice was low and urgent.

"I can't!" Diana wailed. "Let me go! Save yourself!"

"No! We are both getting out of here." Cassie started yanking viciously on Diana's arm.

"Diana, move girl!" Deborah cried, I turned just in time to see her starting to climb down the cliff.

"Deborah, no!" I hissed, horrified. But before I could do anything to prevent her Doug had looped an arm round her waist and yanked her back to safety. I shot him a gratifying look.

"Put me back! They need help. Cassie can't climb with Diana holding onto her so I need to help Di climb up." Deb ranted, thrashing wildly in Doug's arms. But his grip was one of iron.

I turned my attention back to Cassie when I heard Laurel yelp excitedly, "almost there Diana! Keep going!"

Cassie POV.

I had managed to get Diana to hold onto my waist so I could hook my free arm around her waist so I could lift her back up towards the stable ground.

Once her waist was out of my reach I yelled up to someone to help pull her the rest of the way up. Two arms grasped her upper arms instantly and she was quickly up on stable ground again. Hopefully Adam was comforting her. What do I mean hopefully? Of course he would be!

Right now focus Cassie.

I wrapped my free hand round a rock and dug my foot into a gap in the cliff. Before I could do the same with my other foot it was yanked abruptly downwards.

I glanced behind me but saw nothing.

"Cassie, what are you doin' girl? Climb! I thought you said you were good at it!" Deborah yelled down at me.

"I am but something has my foot!" I replied.

"I can't see anything," said Chris, who was swinging his gaze along the scene below me.

Another vicious tug downwards caught me off guard and I lost my gripping. I was being dragged downwards and I couldn't stop it. I scratched frantically at the Cliffside, and my hands locked onto to rocks. Okay, Cassie, breathe.

Farther up to climb now but it gonna be okay. I quickly started to pull my self upwards but the grip was back, coiling itself around my ankles. I swung my leg outwards hoping to hit whatever it was behind me.

It seemed to work, so I kicked out with my legs and pulled myself up with my hands. It's hard but I'm doing it.

It's going to be okay

Suddenly, the grip was trailing down the length of my legs eliminating the use of them.

"What about a huge stick?" Laurel was chirping. "Would that work?"

"We wouldn't find one long enough." Melanie disagreed.

"We have to do something fast!" Sean cried.

"Why don't we throw stones down? We could hit it that way." Diana was saying, her voice etched with fear.

"No. We could hit Cassie." Adam disagreed, fear evident in his voice to.

Strange how I am picking up such detail in my friends' conversation when I am basically fighting for my life here.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Faye sighed as if she was extremely bored. Knowing her, she probably was.

"Faye!" Nick exploded, clearly appalled.

"Ahhhh!" I grunted, as the thing gave one final pull, which wrenched my hands free and sent me plummeting towards the ground.

"Cassie! No! Please!" Nick cried in an agonised voice.

"Cassie! Grab onto something!" Chris yelled.

"What can we do?" Doug hollered.

"You should have let me climb down earlier!" Deborah growled.

"And have two of you dead? No point!" Faye drawled.

"It's my fault. Cassie? Cassie!" Diana sobbed.

I wanted to answer but my body was sliding down the side of the cliff and the pain was agonising. The floor was not far away now and it was not going to be soft like normal sand. Oh no. It was going to be hard as steel.

A muffled groan escaped my lips as the air stopped rushing past me, and I hit the ground and bounced before settling onto the ground in no doubt, a heap.

My whole body stung from the impact of the sand cutting into my skin, and my head throbbed from when it smacked painfully hard into the ground.

My vision was already going black when I heard Nick screaming at me. "Don't give up Cassie!"

It hit me then that I was going to die. Or, rather, there was a good possibility that I was going to die.

"Fight Cassie! You're a fighter!" Deborah snarled encouragingly at me.

"I will." I whispered quietly. So quietly that it was just pat of the wind.

Wind? There wasn't any wind before. The weather had picked up and it was buzzing with…well…anger.

Strange…

The 'wind' almost seemed malevolent, but not towards me…exactly…more like in general. Almost like it was mad at what had happened.

But how can wind be angry?

I was in too much pain to think any more about it. And faces had started to bob around my blurred vision.

But then the darkness succumbed.

Fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight…fight.

End chapter!

So? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! And please do review! I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alert story thingy and to their favourite list. And to their favourite author list :)

**Cheers people!**

**You make my day!**

**Again, so sorry for the late update!**

**Xxx**


	6. Shadows

Hey guys! I realise that I left you all at a bit of a cliffhanger last update with Cassie fighting for her life and such. It really bugs (well not bugs but ya know) me when people leave it at an important part like that, you just feel like screaming 'you do realise that I'm gonna be wondering if this person survives or not until next update right?' but I couldn't resist :D But I'm updating now so read and find out if Cassie lives or dies…

Chapter start!

Chapter 6- Shadows.

Nick POV.

She was just lying there. Not moving. After she fell we all raced down after her and Diana called an ambulance. They rushed her into the hospital and she has been lying here ever since nine o'clock and it was now three o'clock.

She was pale as milk and her soft brown hair was knotted around her head. I reached out and gently trailed my fingers down her cheek. Her skin was soft as silk and I ached to have her wrapped up safely in my arms.

I leant forward and placed my lips a few inches from her ear.

"Cassie? Cassie, can you here me honey?" I whispered.

"Oh God, what if she is dead?" Sean said, an alarming note in his voice.

"She can't be or she won't be breathing asshat." Chris sighed impatiently.

"The fall should've killed her instantly" Susan mused. My jaw clenched. "But it didn't thankfully."

"She probably won't make it." Faye drawled, from where she sat sprawled in an armchair.

"What is your problem?" I demanded harshly while simultaneously twisting to face her.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Your behaving like a total bitch" my tone turned scathing.

"More than what you usually are" Melanie amended, her cool eyes glaring at Faye.

"You may be able to tantalize half the population of the male species but that doesn't mean that you have to be so horrible," Laurel explained, an edge to her voice.

"I didn't think that even you, Faye, would want someone dead. But then again you did turn to the bad side and merge forces with Black John so I guess that says it all" a soft weak voice croaked.

"She was always on the bad side" griped Conant.

It suddenly hit home that another voice had joined our conversation.

We all spun around to face Cassie on the bed. A little colour had started to come back to her cheeks.

"Cassie! Your awake!" Diana carolled joyfully, stepping forward and flinging her arms around Cassie.

"I knew you would pull through! I just knew it!" Deborah stated, smiling her reckless grin at Cassie.

"You're a fighter and it paid off!" Chris and Doug whooped together, both stepping forward and engulfing Cassie in a hug.

Finally Cassie eyes landed on me.

"Cassie" I murmured, before stepping forward and pressing my lips to hers.

The kiss was amazing. It was full of life and passion and I was glad to have Cassie safe in my arms again. I pulled her closer to me as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gasped as my tongue slipped into her mouth, her arms tightening around my neck, pulling me closer too her until there wasn't any space between us. I moved my hand from her back to her side, slowly travelling towards her stomach and then up towards_

"Whoa guys! Let's keep it PG 13 until your alone okay?" Chris said from behind us.

Me and Cassie both jerked apart, surprise dominant on both our faces. We had both forgotten that we had an audience. We had also never got that far before, to the stage where I was about to reach second base so we were both shocked over that as well.

I shock my head slightly clearing it as a faint blush worked its way over Cassie's cheeks. The surprising flood of red was alarming against the rest of her paleness.

"How's daddy's little girl?" Faye cooed from across the room, but there was a furious glint in her eyes.

Cassie stared at Faye. Finally she said, "Faye, grow up."

Faye marched out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Cassie said, "Right, someone give me their hand please." She was struggling to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"What on earth do you think your doing?" I asked her, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently pushing her back down onto the pillows.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I asked for a hand up. I need to get discharged so I can go home and we can continue looking for the dark energy." She explained, as if it should be obvious.

"Are you insane? You have to stay here to make sure you don't have concussion or anything." Deborah told her.

"But_" she began.

"No buts. You're staying here. That's final." Conant agreed.

She tried to prop her self up into a sitting position but a nurse, who had appeared out of now where, scolded her gently.

"Stop that pet. You can't do that."

"Why can't I sit up?" Cassie asked.

"Well…you obviously had a very nasty fall. And you damaged your back. You should keep it as still as possible and not try to sit up too much as that will only aggravate your injury. You shouldn't move your back to much either so that means no sitting up to have any heavy make out sessions" the nurse winks at me and Cassie, a knowing look in her eyes.

Me and Cassie both stared at her, startled.

"I know what you kids all get up to" she chuckled.

"Yeah, you hear that guys? No more heavy make out sessions." Doug laughed.

"So" Cassie said, regaining her composure. "How serious is my injury? Do you know what is wrong?"

"Oh petal, this might be a bit of a shock, but do you find it hard to sit up?" she asked, concern in her gravely voice.

"Well, I wasn't really paying much attention, I was a little caught up in, the, uh, moment. But it is kinda hard yeah." Cassie blushed.

Chris and Doug snorted.

"Well, pet, you may be paralysed." She said.

Total silence.

Everyone froze.

Cassie lost all colour.

I felt like my heart was breaking for her.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"You say I might be paralysed. It isn't certain then?" Cassie's voice wobbled.

"We need to do a few more tests but it is a possibility." The nurse replied.

Oh God.

Oh poor Cassie. My Cassie, paralysed.

I slipped my hand into her own and squeezed comfortingly. "It might be okay now Cass" I said gently.

She smiled bravely. "Yeah, maybe."

Chapter end!

What do you think? Leave a review! They are much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. It means a lot.

Xxx 


	7. Face the music

Oh my god. I am really sorry I left all you guys at such a horrible cliffhanger. Really, I am. Please don't hate me, okay? Can you all find it in your hearts to forgive me, because I do feel bad at leaving you all like that. I didn't realise it had been so long since I had updated. Sorry. Now I will move onto the chapter.

Chapter 7 -Face the music

Chapter start.

Laurel POV.

Silence.

That's what engulfed the room. Complete and utter silence.

Everyone was staring at Cassie. Cassie wasn't staring back. She was staring off into the distance, hopefully somewhere nicer than reality.

"Oh my god." Susan whispered, clapping a delicate pink finger nailed hand over her pink pouty mouth.

Nick looked broken. He looked in enough pain and guilt for the whole population of Salem yet alone just himself.

I took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in my throat. "There has to be something we can do." I whispered, my voice cracked. I swung my gaze round the room, pleading for some positive communication to flow through the room.

The atmosphere was so depressing that I felt like it would crush me and I wasn't even the one in an awful situation so I couldn't even begin to imagine what Cassie must feel like.

I stared at Deborah. Her fierce eyes were sad and her mouth was fixed in a grim line. Doug stood beside her, looking angry and sympathetic.

Melanie and Chris were stood like statues, surprise and horror the dominant emotions on their faces. Melanie met my eyes, and I saw that her usual calm collected expression was fading rapidly. She didn't know what to do. She confirmed my thought by shrugging helplessly at me.

Sean was just hunched in the corner, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. It wasn't out of meanness though. Oh no, Sean wasn't a mean person. I just don't think he knew how to deal with all the emotions swelling the air to an unbearable pressure.

Finally, I sung my gaze to meet Adam and Diana's. They were clinging to each other, and I didn't blame them. I could understand why they were doing it. They wanted to cling to the only stable foundation in the room. And that was each other.

"Diana…" I whispered pleadingly. She was supposed to be the calm collected coven leader. Now that Cassie was in this venerable situation she should be trying to regain order. "What are we going to do?"

She was staring transfixed at Cassie. Finally, she gulped back a huge breath and turned to face me. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I don't know…" her voice caught in her throat. "I really don't know."

She buried her head in Adam's shoulder, shaking from suppressed sobs.

_Right Laurel. Deep breathes now. You are going to have to take over here. Just think…there must be something you can do…_

And then I had the most wonderful idea ever. It was like seeing the bright light in a stormy night. It was like arriving home to your favourite meal after a hard day at school. It was heavenly.

"I know what we can do." I said, working hard to keep my voice steady. "We can go look through the spell book…see if we can locate a remedy to help in this sort of situation."

There was loud gasp that echoed round the white sterile room. It was a harsh sound that shattered the foreboding silence. But it was better than that suffocating silence that promised doom and gloom.

I met Melanie's eye across the room and tried to smile at her. "You could come and look up stones to help in these situations to."

The darkness receded even farther from the room when I saw Melanie's eye regain some of their calmness. She nodded, looking slightly more optimistic.

Murmurs of approval and relief danced through the room, and for the first time all day I felt hope.

And when I met the eyes of everyone else in the room I saw that they felt exactly the same way.

Diana had regained some of her infamous rationality, which made me feel anchored and surer of my idea.

"I think we should leave now and try to have something sorted out for tonight." Melanie spoke for the first time since we had heard the dreadful news.

We all nodded, enthusiastic now. This was hope; the hope that Cassie needed; the hope that Nick needed, though he would never admit it; it was the hope we _all_ needed.

We all quietly left the room, all promising to call back later. Grim determination was flowing through the group, and damn, it felt good.

Whatever this dark energy was…wherever it was…it couldn't tear us apart for the world…we were joined…we were one…and we were all hell bent on protecting Cassie.

**Nick POV.**

I could hear Laurel trying to restore some rationality back into the group. I didn't care. I was focused on Cassie. My Cassie. Why did this have to happen to _her_? She didn't deserve it. It wasn't right.

God I felt guilty. I couldn't save her. No, I could've, if I had just tried to reach her harder. If I had only climbed down to get her. I'd let her down, and it wasn't something that I could just solve with a simple 'sorry'.

If I could I would gladly swap places with Cassie. This should be my punishment for not being there for her from the very beginning. I felt so helpless, so useless, just sitting by her bed, holding her hand and not doing _anything_.

I felt lost.

Cassie was my anchor; my everything. But now she was lost, and I needed to be strong fore her. She needed me, and I knew it as soon as her beautiful eyes met mine and she burst into tears.

I abandoned her hand and leant forward, carefully yet firmly wrapping her in my arms. She clutched at my top, curling her fingers into the fabric, her nails digging into my skin. But I didn't care about the sharp pain. I just cared about _her_.

Her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. She nestled in there, and I felt the cool press of tears gently hit my skin as she sobbed. "Oh God Nick…I could be…I could be…" she gasped.

"Shhh." I dipped my head so that I could press my lips to her soft hair. "Its going to be okay." I murmured into her locks. I tightened my hold round her slightly to reinforce my promise.

She shook her head violently. "Its not! Its not!" she wailed, her voice a horrible _croak_, and then she started crying harder.

I gently propped her on the pillows before untangling the wires trailing from machines to her petite body. I carefully manoeuvred my way in between the wires and lay down beside her on the bed.

I don't think you were allowed to do this but I wasn't moving.

I wrapped Cassie's shaking body in my arms and bent my head close to her ear, "I'm going to make it okay Cassie. Please trust me." I tenderly kissed the spot just under the ear lobe.

She nodded. "I trust you." She seemed reassured by my words, as she took a deep shuddering breath and started gulping back the sobs.

"I love you." I murmured, laying my head on top of her own.

"Stay with me." She breathed. She snuggled down in my arms, and I was careful not to nudge her back.

"Always." I whisper back.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you to Cassie. So much."

I heard her sigh contentedly. Minutes later, she was asleep. I lay my head back on the pillows. Thinking. Just thinking. The rhythmical beat to her breathing was calming, and for the first time all day I felt like things may be all right.

For _real_…

**End chapter.**

Again, I am so sorry about the wait. Please review! Pretty please? No flames though, no matter how much you may hate me ;)

**Thank you for all your support. I will now stay on top of updating this fic more consistently. **

**Xxx**


	8. There for you

I think I should drop an Adam's POV into this chapter, because, you know, he still loves Cassie (for now) and you need to know how him and Diana are going and stuff. I figured I should put it first and just get it over with because I don't really like Adam since he ended up with Cassie in the book so I don't like writing him. No offence to any Adam lovers out there.

Disclaimer- I do not own Secret Circle.

Inspiration- _You're going through so much but I know that I could be the one to hold you –Skillet, Yours to hold._

**Chapter starting.**

**Chapter 8 –There for you.**

**Adam POV.**

I was sitting in Laurel's bedroom with my back pressed against her bed flipping through a spell book. _Healing remedies_ was the title scrawled on the front in elegant gold letters.

I could feel the tension in the room, rolling off people in huge waves, as everyone flicked through pages in a desperate search for something that will help Cassie.

_Cassie._

I couldn't believe my ears when the nurse said that there was a possibility that she could be paralysed. It just didn't seem fair that this could happen to someone like Cassie. That's probably why it didn't register straight away- it was just too inhumane to happen.

The memory of her just lying there, her face paling, her eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears, haunted me. Every time I seemed to blink the image would dance spitefully across my eyelids.

I remembered her trying to hold it together. She did that _for us_. She was trying to be strong _for us_ even when things were looking bleak for her.

That's one of the things I love about her. I love her determination for things, I love her caring ways towards people, and I love her sheer bravery. I love the way her face brightens when she's happy. She used to look like that when she saw me (or, at least I thought she did), even though she tried to hide it for the sake of Diana.

It makes me sick to know that I don't have her any more.

I thought she was joking when she first refused to come to me that night. I honestly thought she was just fooling round. But then, when I saw how serious she was, I thought she was still trying to protect Diana, and just allow her to be happy. And she was.

All Cassie ever wants is for everyone else to be happy.

But then she said that she loved _Nick_. When I saw them together that morning, when we first went looking for the dark energy, well, I don't know what came over me (okay, I do, I was jealous) but I felt incredibly malicious towards the guy. All I wanted to do was hurt him.

Because he took Cassie away from me.

How the hell could this even happen? I tightened my fingers on the brown leather book, my rage boiling just under the skin.

How the hell could Cassie and me have the Silver Cord if she loved someone else?

It shouldn't be possible!

"Adam? Are you alright?" Diana's soft voice brought me out of my inner bitterness. I looked up at her. She looked tired, afraid, and worried.

As I looked at her face, which I had to admit was beautiful, I realised with a jolt that I was doing the exact same thing. I was in love with Diana as well Cassie.

Diana was much like Cassie. She was beautiful, strong, good-willed, caring. She lived to please other people. She was truly pure.

I had to admit I was lucky to have her all to myself. And I did love her.

The only problem is that she _isn't_ Cassie.

And I needed Cassie. She was supposed to be mine. She was supposed to be with me right now.

Sighing quietly, I nodded at Diana and said, "I'm fine. Just worried you know?" I looked down at the old book in my lap. "Diana, what if we don't find anything?"

I heard her clothes rustle as she crouched down to sit beside me. Her delicate head fell on my shoulder. "We have to Adam. Have faith. That's all we can do."

I let that sink in for a minute. She was right. I knew she was right.

Just like I knew that Cassie was never ever going to be mine.

I gently lifted my arm from between Diana and me and slipped it lightly round her shoulders.

The next best thing to Cassie was Diana. And I needed Diana now too. I still loved her.

I reinforced this by placing my lips lightly to her own as I caught her sad look. It was obvious what she was asking.

_Do you still love me?_

A very weak smile graced her worried face as I pulled away from the kiss.

A hard book hit me square in the chest. I spluttered as it knocked the wind out of me. I looked round to see how it had managed to hit me.

"Stop smooching and look for a spell!" Deborah snapped at me as I caught her gaze. She was glaring at me.

She had three small piles of books dotted round her agile figure as she sat hovering on her feet by the window seat of Laurel's room.

The fading sun was shining on her, and she looked like a very powerful, very worried, very angry warrior.

I scowled at her. "I was not_" I began furiously.

She threw another book at me, this time hitting me in the crock of my arm that made my elbow. She had ridiculously good aim. "Shut up and look. We don't have time for petty arguments_"

"Deb, stop throwing the books, they are very old." Diana chided her while reaching over to rub my arm.

"_Or time for petty reprimands." Deborah finished, shooting a scowl at Diana.

I sighed. Even Deborah was worried about Cassie's ability to over come this diagnosis. If she wasn't she wouldn't be so moody. I mean, extra moody.

**Nick POV.**

I was curled up in the bed beside Cassie, gently stroking my fingers through her glossy brown hair. Her head had fallen onto my chest and she was sleep.

I settled back against the pillows and sighed as I listened to her steady breathing. I gently squeezed her cool hand that was clasping mine, relishing the fact that she was at least alive.

I was pondering over the reasons as to why Cassie actually decided to choose me when a quiet clearing of someone's throat had me looking towards to door.

A young nurse stood there, her arms folded over her chest and her plain face screwed up into a scowl. She tapped her black-heeled shoe on the floor, creating an impatient annoying tapping sound.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yes?" I asked.

I saw her fingers tighten on her arms at my demanding question. "You're not supposed to be in the bed with the patient." She snapped.

"She was upset_" I began.

"Doesn't matter." She interrupted me. "No comforting the patient."

I glared at her. I hated being interrupted. "Are you being serious? I can't comfort my girlfriend who just found out that she could be paralysed? Is that what you're telling me?"

The old nurse from before bustled into the room just as I began my rant.

"Be quiet Elena. The boy is trying to make this ordeal easier for the girl. Leave them be. He isn't doing any harm."

I turned to look at the woman who was staring at the younger nurse sternly.

With an angry humph which turned into a hiccupped sob the younger nurse –Elena- ran from the room, her long black hair fluttering loose from her bun.

I stared after her in surprise.

"Don't you mind her my boy." The older nurse - said gently, casting a disgusted look at the door. "Her own boyfriend just broke up with her for some blonde girl who he had been cheating on her with for the last three months. She is now annoyed by any affection shown that isn't involving her."

Lydia Thomas was her name.

I nodded in understanding. I kind of knew how she felt. I felt like it when Cassie was with Adam.

It wasn't nice.

Still, that girl was just plain moody. Period.

"How is she doing?" Lydia asked kindly, indicating Cassie who was still sleeping.

I glanced down at her. "She's okay. Shocked and upset but I don't think pain is something that we have to be worrying about." I looked up at Lydia sharply. "She won't have any pain, right?"

Lydia smiled reassuringly at me. "She shouldn't experience much pain, no. However, when we get the results back of her current scan which will show us if she has any chance of overcoming this ordeal, she may be allowed to try and start strengthening her leg and back muscles again. This will cause her some discomfort but nothing unbearable."

I sighed. "Is there much hope of her overcoming this?" I asked quietly.

There was a pause, which didn't reassure me but then Lydia said, "When we get the results back things will become clear." That didn't sound good either.

"I have to check her over now. See if she is okay and how her head is and such. Can you please wake her up?"

I sat up slowly, not wanting to abruptly wake Cassie up. "Do you need me to move?" I asked regretfully as I lightly ran my fingers over Cassie's soft pale cheek.

"Of course not. You can sit right there." She smiled at me, her thin pale lips stretching over her face.

I bent slightly over Cassie. "Cassie." I whispered squeezing her hand. "Time to wake up."

There was a minute of silence but then Cassie gradually stirred. Her pretty eyes flickered open and her mouth parted slightly. "Nick." She whispered, smiling weakly at me.

"Hey. The nurse is here to check you over. How are you feeling?" I helped her straighten up onto the soft white pillows and soothed her hair back from her forehead.

"Okay. I'm glad you stayed." She clutched my hand tightly, eyeing the rubber gloves that Lydia was pulling on.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world Cassie. I'm here for you. I'm going to help you." I wrapped a supportive arm round her shoulders as Lydia moved forward to follow check up procedures.

**Laurel POV.**

I was leafing through a spell book that made my nose itch from the dust blowing off the pages when I suddenly spotted a spell that looked pretty handy.

_How to heal Physical Pain_ was the title of the spell.

I scanned the page quickly, reading the information that could help Cassie.

_Item you will need: a piece of amethyst (as clear as possible) or a piece of Fluorite._

_ Good visualization skills._

_Incantation: Sit_ _in a quiet place and clear your mind of everything you can. _

_Take the amethyst (or fluorite) and hold it in the hand that is closest to the hurt. (If the pain is in the centre of the body hold it in your writing hand.  
Imagine a soothing light collecting at your feet and draw it up slowly towards your head filling every part of the body.  
Whilst doing this say silently the following verse:  
_

"_Bright light, shining light_

_Heal my hurts with all thy might"_

_Repeat this as you move the light up through the body.  
When you reach the top of your head expand to fill outside the head with light for about a foot.  
Then return to where the pain is most concentrated; push all your healing energy into this area.  
If this doesn't work the first time then repeat. You should feel better soon._

_To end the spell repeat the verse again but finish with ''so mote it be''._

I stabbed my finger on the page, making Susan, who was perched beside me at my window seat, jump and shoot me a startled look.

"I've got it!" I smiled brightly, turning to face Susan. In my excitement I nudged Deborah, who was sitting at my feet, with my foot. "Deb, I've found something!"

She twisted round to face me, hoisting her agile frame up so that she was balancing on her haunches. "Lets hear it then." She demanded.

Everyone in the room gathered round me in anxious anticipation. Doug squeezed onto the small window seat beside me and snatched the book off my lap.

He began to read: _Item you will need: a piece of amethyst (as clear as possible) or a piece of Fluorite._

_ Good visualization skills._

_Incantation: Sit_ _in a quiet place and clear your mind of everything you can. _

_Take the amethyst (or fluorite) and hold it in the hand that is closest to the hurt. (If the pain is in the centre of the body hold it in your writing hand.  
Imagine a soothing light collecting at your feet and draw it up slowly towards your head filling every part of the body.  
Whilst doing this say silently the following verse:  
_

"_Bright light, shining light_

_Heal my hurts with all thy might"_

_Repeat this as you move the light up through the body.  
When you reach the top of your head expand to fill outside the head with light for about a foot.  
Then return to where the pain is most concentrated; push all your healing energy into this area.  
If this doesn't work the first time then repeat. You should feel better soon._

_To end the spell repeat the verse again but finish with ''so mote it be''._

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone absorbed the information. Finally Melanie spoke, "It may work."

Susan nodded her head enthusiastically. "Mel, you get the stone. We can go straight to the hospital."

Chris pumped a fist in the air, letting out a whoop. His formally tense body relaxed and he smiled a hopeful boyish smile.

Diana jumped up from her crouch on the floor, a determined expression gracing her face. "Lets do it. If we get the stuff quickly we can make it to the hospital before the visiting hours stop."

**Nick POV.**

"Its really lucky that we have finished school now, huh? Just think, no more homework…just six weeks to chill out and have some fun." I said, rubbing my hand up and down Cassie's arm.

Her head was nestled under my chin, and I could smell the delicious scent of her shampoo.

She was playing with the fingers of my other hand that was draped in her lap. "I hope it's sunny."

I chuckled. "If it is, we can spend all out time on the beach." I promised her. I dipped my head a little lower so that I was closer to her ear. "Having plenty of romantic strolls…maybe spending some evenings under the pier…"

I felt her shoulders give a tiny shiver. "Ding what exactly?" I could her the smirk in her voice.

I smiled. "Doing whatever you like…"

"_Whatever_ I like?"

I smirked. "Anything…" I brushed my lips along her cheek, creeping towards her mouth…

…But then the door banging open and Lydia marching over to the bed distracted me.

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Can you come outside a moment please? Its important." She seemed edgy…nervous. Not the calm happy lady from earlier on.

I looked at her closely, an uneasy feeling building in my stomach. I disentangled myself from Cassie's wires and eased myself out of the bed and then followed Lydia out of the room.

The bright corridor was deserted as I leaned against the door to Cassie's room, looking expectantly at Lydia.

"We have Cassie's results back." She said slowly, keeping her voice quiet.

I glanced back at the room Cassie was in. I pushed off the wall and stepped closer to her. "And?" I prompted.

She could barely meet my eyes.

A sick feeling burned the pit of my stomach.

Oh my god.

"We have Cassie's results." She repeated.

She took a deep breath before looking directly at me and smiling.

I wasn't sure whether it was to calm me down or whether it meant that it was good news.

All I knew was that I had to find out.

_Immediately._

**End chapter.**

**Review please. And don't hate me for the cliffy. I will update soon :) I more or less have the next chapter planned…provided we only read up until the half waypoint. But I shouldn't take me too log to update. **

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews, which are basically the reason I want to update.**

**Hugs for everyone! **


	9. Rising up to the challenge

**Inspiration: **_**"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our lives" –**_**Eye of the tiger, Survivor**_**. **_

Dedication: _I have decided to dedicate this chapter to anyone who has ever been in a bleak situation yet they decided to fight for a better outcome despite anything. And, of course, my other readers as well :)_

I also just wanted to clarify that I do know that the skull wasn't stolen in the books, and it was destroyed along with Black John, but in this story it wasn't destroyed, it was only weakened. I'm sorry, I should've told you all this at the start of the story. The truth is, I kind of forgot in the first chapter.

Chapter 9 –Rising up to the challenge.

**Laurel POV.**

I was holding the book protectively in my arms, hugging it to my chest as we all tripped over each other in our haste to get out of Chris's beat up old car and into the hospital.

Deborah was already halfway to the main entrance, as she had ridden her motorbike here.

This was one of those rare moments where I wished I had a motorbike as well.

I hurried to catch up to her. "Deb wait!" I called.

"Hurry up. Cassie is waiting." She barged in through the automatic doors and I heard her steady commanding voice asking a nurse to show her the way to Cassie's ward.

I huffed. She never listens!

I picked my pace up, tearing my way in through the doors and sprinting to catch up with Deb before she disappeared behind a corner.

I heard the rest of the coven marching in after me.

We were still all on a slight high from actually discovering a spell that could work. I could feel the smugness radiating off The Henderson Brothers as we all trooped down the corridor, following this young nurse with long black hair that was escaping form her bun.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. "But do you know how Cassie is doing?"

The nurse gave a sullen _humph _and just strode faster down the corridor, her long legs stretching out in front of here. I saw Chris shoot them and admiring look and I dug my elbow into his ribs.

Trust guys to be thinking of that at a time like this.

"Alec." She snapped, tapping a young man with light brown hair on the shoulder.

He jumped and almost dropped his clipboard but he regained his reflexes at the last minute and caught it. "Yes?" his voice wavered slightly, clearly nervous.

I smiled slightly. This girl reminded me of Faye when she goes after some poor guy in school.

"Take these kids to Ward three. Room 4." She turned on her heal and strutted off. No please. No thank you. No 'I-hope-your-friend-is-okay'.

I decided I didn't like her.

"Who _is_ that?" Deborah said her voice disgusted.

The young man smiled apologetically at us. "Elena Harris."

"And that explains…what exactly?" Deborah demanded, folding her arms over her chest in an intimidating way.

The man swallowed. "She can be quite stroppy sometimes."

Deborah snorted. "She seems to be quite stroppy period."

The man shrugged.

That's a yes than.

"Anyway." Adam interrupted quickly. "Can you please show us ward three, room four now?"

The man seemed delighted by the change in topic. "Of course!" he ushered us all over to the elevator and stabbed a few buttons.

Not two minutes later we were all squeezing out of the lift and out into a bright white corridor.

"There is it!" Deborah lashed her finger out at an ugly grey door with a small window in.

I trembled in anticipation.

Throwing a quick "Thank you!" over my shoulder I darted after everyone and followed them through the door.

"Cassie!" I heard Susan trill. "We have some_"

"_What is going on?" Deborah demanded.

I stopped trying to burrow my way past Chris and Doug so I could actually get _into _the room and froze, listening to the weird conversation going on.

I heard a quiet sob whisper through the room.

"Cassie?" I burst out, digging my elbow in between the two brothers and shoving my way towards the front of the room.

Cassie had her faced buried in Nicks shirt and she was jerking slightly. Her brown hair was mused and her hand clutching Nick's shirt was clenched so tightly it looked like she was trying to tear the material to pieces.

Nick was holding Cassie protectively; his strong arms wrapped tightly round her shoulders. He had his head half turned into Cassie's hair, and I could just make out his lips moving rapidly.

"What's going on?" Adam demanded in a harsh hiss, striding forward so that he was just in front of me.

Nick flicked his gaze towards him, raising his eyebrows, but otherwise remaining emotionless.

Adam jerked his hands forward, slamming them onto the metal bar at the bottom of Cassie's bed. The metal shook at the sudden assault.

I cried out and grabbed his arm. "Calm down Adam_"

He lashed his body away from me. "Tell me." His eyes were hard and irrational looking.

"She is paralysed." Was all Nick said.

"So?" Doug asked, confused. "I thought we already knew this. What's changed?"

There was a horrible moment of foreboding silence before Deborah stated slowly, "She won't recover."

Nick met her gaze, and an unspoken answer flowed between them.

Things broke out into chaos then.

Adam staggered back from the bed, his face paling so that it was the colour of milk. His orange hair looked too bright on his head.

Melanie started babbling about it not being true, while Susan sank into a near by chair.

The Henderson Brothers looked angry. As angry as when Kori was murdered.

I swallowed thickly. "Well, we have something that may be able to help for now." I stepped forward and crouched down so that I was at Nick's level.

"Cassie?" I reached out and gently touched her arm. "Come on, try this." I grabbed her hand and beckoned Melanie forward.

She gently placed the amethyst stone in Cassie's hand and curled her fingers round it.

"Now, are you listening? You need to say this." I gave Nick a little discreet shove with my hand.

He looked at me. I made an encouraging gesture with my hands, but it turned out Cassie didn't need any encouraging. She pushed away from Nick slightly and used her free hand to wipe her eyes.

Sniffing loudly, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Finally, she looked at me, and she looked determined and concentrated.

I smiled reassuringly at her. ""Bright light, shining light Heal my hurts with all thy might."

She clutched the stone tightly in her fist and obediently murmured the incantation.

While she settled back against the stark white pillows I muttered to Nick, "Why don't you go clean up? I mean, shower…change…sleep_"

He was already shaking his head before I had even finished my suggestion. Idiot. "I'm not leaving Cassie." His voice held a note of finality to it.

I frowned. "You can come back Nick. I just don't want you in here on a few hours sleep and smelling!" I gave a persistent tug on his arm.

He sighed, shooting me an annoyed glare before seeing sense and ducking down to place a chaste kiss to Cassie's forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Cassie waved him away, smiling weakly. She was still clutching the stone like a lifeline.

**Diana POV.**

"What?" Mrs Blake shrieked, struggling to sit up on the sofa. Her arms and legs flailed round, and if it weren't such a serious situation I would've laughed.

"I'm sorry to have to alarm you like this Mrs Blake but Cassie_" I tried to keep my voice calm and soothing but she sprang up off the sofa and seized me by the shoulders.

"Where is she? Take me to her!" she gave me a little shake.

I tried to detach my self from her grip as I said, "If you would like to come with me to my car then I would gladly drive you." I didn't think she should be driving. She was in so much shock she would probably reach the main road and forgets how to work the car.

She swallowed a few times, closing her eyes and rocking back on her heels. "My poor baby." She mumbled.

I removed her hands from my shoulders and griped one tightly by my side. "I'll take you to see here. I'm sure she would love to see you. She was doing fine when I last saw here, and Nick and the others are with her now. They will look after her…" I kept up a steady stream of comforting things as I strapped her in the car and started the engine.

The ride to the hospital felt like torture. It was almost impossible to keep up a happy conversation with Cassie's mother. Every time I tried to steer the conversation down a more positive route she would burst out something like, "Its awful!" or "My poor, poor baby!"

Finally, we reached the hospital and we both tore through the car park and into the hospital.

I nervously twisted my hair round my finger as we both stood in the elevator, waiting for the doors to close and take us to the correct ward.

**Cassie POV.**

I was in the middle of talking to Chris about things we could do in the summer while Laurel brushed my hair, when the door swung open and Lydia, my nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling hon?" she asked, with a kind smile.

I smiled back at her. She really was a nice old lady. "I'm better. The…shock had worn off now."

She nodded before turning and addressing my friends. "Can I speak to Cassie alone for a minute please?"

Everyone in the room seemed to tense and become ready for some sort of attack at her request, and I had to actually give Chris a reassuring pat on his forearm before he relaxed.

"Its okay guys. I'll call you back in and tell you all about it once its _over_."

With a begrudging grunt from most of the people in the room, they eventually all tripped out of the room and I heard them all pushing and shoving and arguing over who got to stand and place their ear against the door.

I smiled fondly after them. They had their moments where they could annoy the hell out of you but in the end, when things mattered most, they were _always_ there for you.

And that's why I love them.

Lydia caught my smile and chuckled. "They seem like very nice people," she stated, while carefully perching on the edge of my bed.

"They are. All of them." I interlocked my fingers and placed them on top of my stomach, waiting patiently.

"Cassie, you understand that you are now in a position where you are unable to do certain activities?" she asked me, turning serious.

I nodded. "Yes."

She licked her lips, a nervous gesture no doubt. "There are a few operations we can do to try and repair your legs. If we do it immediately then there will be a small chance that your legs will mend themselves and then_"

I blinked.

What?

They were already talking about operations? Wasn't there meant to be a gathering before this when they explain that I could try and…oh I don't know…strengthen my legs before I have to undergo surgery?

This was all wrong.

"_So if we could just have your consent then we can book you an operation tomorrow morning." Lydia looked at me and smiled, what I'm sure was meant to be a comforting smile.

I was shocked.

"No." I blurted the word out awkwardly.

She reared back slightly from me, as if getting slightly farther away from me would change what I had just said.

Yeah right.

"Cassie, do you understand exactly what is going to happen if you_" she tried desperately to reason with me.

I shook my head defiantly. "No. I want to try and strengthen my legs and see if I can walk again. I don't want to think about an operation."

"The scan showed that your legs are too badly…" I could practically hear the gears in her head grind as she thought for the appropriate and kindest word to describe my situation.

I decided to say it for her. "…Broken."

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Yes, broken, to be able to do anything with them. Cassie please just listen to me_"

"No." I repeated simply.

She sighed. "Maybe your mother will make you understand."

I soothed the covers of my bed down calmly. "No."

I felt the bed shift slightly as she stood up. "Your boyfriend then." She pressed.

I smiled at that. "He will stand by me no matter what."

"We'll see." She sighed, before hobbling her way over to the dull grey door. She placed an old withered hand on the knob before turning back abruptly. "Cassie, please just_"

It was my turn to sigh now. "I appreciate your concern but my answer is still no."

She looked at me helplessly. As she opened her mouth I quickly and sternly replied, "No."

She exited the room in obvious unhappiness.

_She'll come round…_I assured myself_. She's a nice lady…she'll listen to me_…

**Chapter end.**

**Review please. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapters. I love reading them. Keep 'em coming!**

Hugs xoxo 


	10. Heels over head

**Whoop, whoop! My laptop is officially working, including Internet, word and all that other stuff like MSN etc. I am so chuffed :) I'm smiling…you should to…lets all smile together…anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Sorry it's a bit late. I've been busy with other ff and stuff.**

**Inspiration- "**_**Now I'm heels over head, I'm hanging upside down**_**" –Boys like girls, Heels over head.**

**Chapter 10: Heels overhead.**

**Nick POV.**

I tiredly shoved my house key into the lock and leaned my weight against the bleached wooden door. It fell open, a tired creak emitting from its old hinges.

I smiled without humour. This door sounded how I felt, tired and old. I hadn't realised just how tired I had felt until Laurel had demanded I left the hospital and came home to recuperate.

I sighed as I collapsed on the bottom steps of the stairs. Leaning my head back, I stared at the dark ceiling above me. The last two days had just been crazy. How could things go from amazingly good to unrealistically terrible in just forty-eight hours? It just shouldn't be allowed to happen!

I rolled so that I was lying on my stomach and then I got a knee up under myself so I could crawl up the stairs.

I dragged myself along the landing; the old faded carpet scratching the tender skin on my elbows but it wasn't painful enough to make me stand up, it was just annoying enough to make me scowl.

I flipped the switch in the bathroom and reached my hand into the shower, searching for the temperature gage and twisting it to full blast.

I stripped my clothes off and threw them carelessly into the hamper that was behind the door in the small bathroom.

The shower was heaven. The warm water ran down my tense muscles, soothing them, just like delicate fingers soothing the aching temples triggered by a nasty headache.

I was just putting the cap on the shampoo when my cell phone started blaring from somewhere inside the bathroom.

I rubbed soap out of my eyes, tipping my head back to prevent any more shampoo dripping into my eyes. I ducked down low to the shower floor, eased the door open and groped round to try and locate my phone.

I finally felt it brush my fingertips and I snatched at it. Sticking my head out of the shower, I hit the 'talk' button and said, "Hello?"

"Nick!" Doug yelled. "You have to come back and see this. Its insane…" I listened as he prattled on about something, the cold air outside the warm shower biting the sensitive skin on my face.

I shivered. "Cassie just went all boss man on the nurse!"

That caught my attention. "Wait, _what_?" I asked.

"Cassie just had this fight with the nurse_," Doug sounded extremely excited by this, me on the other hand, not so much.

And neither was Melanie by the sounds of things as she hurriedly butted in to the conversation yelling, "It wasn't a fight! Doug, stop _exaggerating_! It was a conversation_"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Laurel chirp. There was a begrudging murmur and then a groan from Doug, a faint static rustling sound coming over the line before Laurel's cross voice becoming clear on the line.

She must have snatched the phone off him…Nick thought vaguely before listening to Laurel, who sounded angry enough to kill Doug.

"Nick, do _not_ listen to Doug. Everything is fine. Get some sleep and come back later." And then away from the phone, "I told you not to call him you idiot_"

But I was already hanging up the phone, and ducking back into the shower to swill the soap out of my hair.

I almost fell flat on my face in my haste to get out of the shower but I caught myself on the towel rack. Snatching a warm towel of the rack I wrapped it round my waist and hurried to my bedroom.

Flicking the light on, I hurdled my bed and ripped open the wardrobe door. Grabbing the first pair of jeans and top I saw, I quickly dried off and tugged the clothes on.

I jogged along the dark landing and jumped down the stairs three at a time. Combing my fingers through my damp hair, I snatched my keys from the telephone stand and left the house.

I backed out of the driveway recklessly fast and when I hit the main road I ignored all speed limits and just drove till I was parking (very badly) and staggering out of my car and running into the hospital.

I didn't need a nurse to tell me where the room was now since I had memorized the route. I sprinted down the brightly lit corridors avoiding nurses and patients and ignoring their annoyed stares and mutters.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" I demanded, sprinting down the last corridor that lead to the group who were all standing outside Cassie's room, some looking anxious, others looking amused.

Laurel was quick to answer. She threw her hands up, as if warding something off and gabbled, "Nothing, nothing! Everything is fine. I told him," she shot a cross look at Doug who seemed to have the decency –or good sense- to look ashamed of himself. "Not to call you but obviously he didn't listen."

"Laurel, I don't care about that. There was obviously a reason he called me and I want to know what it is. Now." I glared at her and folded my arms over my chest.

Laurel looked thrown, and slightly intimidated which, in all honesty, is what I was going for because I _had_ to know what was going on and if this was the way to get the information then so be it, but it was Deborah who answered me.

She walked up beside me and threw an arm round my shoulders, steering me towards the wall and shoving me roughly to the ground.

The surprise attack had me falling easily to the floor and I scowled up at her. I brought my arms up sharply, effectively slapping both her arms away from me.

"First," she said, "You need to sit down, because you look ready to fall down."

I raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her to continue…hopefully to the bit I actually _wanted_ to know.

"Secondly," she said, "You need to calm the hell down and stop throwing a hissy fit," she raised her voice as I started to try and talk over her. "Because in that room right behind you, Cassie is having her own hissy fit, and _winning_ for the time being, but if she hears your voice it might put her off."

"So shut up." Melanie finished, from her position behind Chris.

I sighed and let my head sink down onto my knees that I had drawn up to my chest.

There was a good ten minutes of (mostly) silence, only interrupted with the odd relay of information from Doug and Deborah as they spied on Cassie's conversation.

The door was yanked open abruptly and Doug, who had had his ear pressed against the door of the room, almost fell into the old nurse as she attempted to exit the room.

She raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, and Doug stared back until Deborah asked "What's going on?"

"She wants Nick." Lydia replied, sighing heavily.

I leapt up off the floor and stepped into her line of sight. Calmly, I opened my mouth and said, "I'm here. Is she okay?"

She clamped her hand on my arm and tugged me into the room, slamming the door shut as the others tried to all squeeze their way in to the room.

"Cassie." I sighed, as I shook my arm free from Lydia and swooped forward to envelope her in a hug.

"Nick!" her excited shriek surprised me and I involuntarily let go of her and stood up straight, staring at her. Before I could say something she was talking again, "Tell them that it's a good idea for me to try and walk. Go on, tell them."

I glanced at Lydia, who shrugged helplessly. "Nick! Tell her. Go on Nick. Tell her." Cassie sounded slightly annoyed and worried now.

I turned to face her and took her hand in my own. She was reluctant to relax at first but when I smiled and soothed her hair back she allowed the frown lines to drop from her face.

I rubbed comforting circles over her knuckles as I said quietly, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Then I don't see the problem." I turned to Lydia and shrugged. "Why won't you let her try and walk? Isn't this what you're supposed to do? Encourage people to try and walk before dealing with their paralysis?"

Lydia actually squirmed. "It's a long shot." She finally blurted out.

Cassie gasped and I tightened my hold on her hand. "I don't think you should make that decision yet." I said firmly.

"But_" Lydia began, clearly getting frustrated by our decision.

The door flew open, and there was a loud bang as someone careened off the doorway and staggered drunkenly into the room. They didn't stop moving until they hit the wall across the small hospital room and fell sideways into the table in the corner.

Before anyone else could react, Diana appeared in the doorway and gasped, "Miss Blake! Please be careful!"

"Miss Blake?" repeated, absorbing the name. Of course I knew it was Cassie's mother, its just everything seem to happen so fast it was hard to absorb.

Even Cassie seemed to be having difficulty. "Mom?" she said, surprise saturating her voice.

While everyone else was adapting to the new arrival Miss Blake had righted herself and as she heard Cassie's voice she spun round and lunged towards her daughter.

"_Cassie_." She sobbed, throwing her arms round her daughter and hugging her to her chest as she sobbed.

I felt the strange urge to rush forward and save Cassie because she looked so out of place in her hysterical mother's arms. She flicked her gaze to meet mine and if looks could talk, hers would definitely be screaming _HELP_!

I cleared my throat to attempt to explain but Lydia was suddenly shouldering me out of the way and gushing, "Oh Miss Blake. You _must_ be Cassie's mother. It's so good to meet you. Now please don't worry, Cassie is doing well although she is being difficult_"

"She's in _shock_, she has the right to be difficult! What's the matter with her?" Cassie's mom demanded angrily, patting Cassie's hand roughly.

"Miss Blake I explained everything to you when we were back at your house. Cassie is undergoing treatment for a diagnosis of paralysis in the legs." Diana reminded Miss Blake with a calm voice.

"Mom," Cassie exclaimed quickly, snagging her mother's attention. "I want to try and walk. I'm not just going to lie here and never walk again. Tell them to let me walk again."

Nick shot Cassie a look, a look to tell her to calm down a bit.

"Cassie, you can't just rush in to things like this." Lydia sighed.

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not rushing into anything. Can't you just let me try?"

"Yes, isn't that what you're supposed to do? Encourage your patients to try anything before accepting defeat." Cassie's mother joined in to the conversation.

_Defeat_? I found that a little dramatic and not very reassuring towards Cassie.

I decided to intervene since it looked like world war three was about to break out between Cassie, Her Mom and Lydia.

"Calm down _everyone_. Lets talk about this rationally. Lydia, why don't you allow Cassie a week to try and walk, and if she doesn't improve, then everyone deals with the 'defeat'." I couldn't help but add some sarcasm onto the last word.

"I think it's a good idea." Diana said timidly from behind me.

***Time skip –02:00am, in Cassie's hospital room***

**Cassie POV.**

Okay. So finally, Lydia worked her magic and got me set up with an assault cause type thing so I could begin my attempt at trying to walk again.

This should be good right?

Wrong!

Lydia only allowed me to try and walk for ten minutes. I barely had time to balance my arms on the little pole things that they have either side of your arms to help you walk before they were whisking me back into my portable bed and wheeling me back to my room.

So here I lay, at two in the morning in my empty room with nothing to do. Sleep was out of the question so my next best idea was to try and do little exercises that would maybe help me move my legs.

I was trying to lift my legs upwards one at a time under the covers in the hope that I would finally move them.

After half hour of this I was about to hurl a pillow at the wall in frustration when I felt the unmistakable twitch of my right leg.

There were three agonizing seconds as my heart beat painfully hard in my chest. Holding my breath, I yanked the covers off my legs and watched in _unbelieving _fascination as my right leg started to spasm.

Just as my left leg began to twitch I blinked, breaking the disbelieving silence with a little gleeful shriek that sounded more like a breathless scream slash a gasp.

Gripping the hard cold railings on my bed, I pulled myself up higher on my pillows, and used my hands on the swing both my legs individually over the side of my bed and let them dangle a few inches shy of the floor.

Carefully, I moved the 'help' controller that you get in your room near your bed in case you needed help in the middle of the night or some time unexpected, to a place where I couldn't fall on it and accidentally press it.

Taking a deep breath, I eased myself out of the bed and stood uneasily on shaking legs. Uneasily, I released the hand railings and took a staggering step forward. I lunged a few more steps and let out a little laugh as I realised that I was _walking._

I reached the other side of the room in the nick of time since my legs started shaking so badly that I collapsed in a tangled heap on the floor, against the wall.

But I was too ecstatic to be worried about hitting the floor and probably bruising my butt. I sat there for a moment in blissful silence grinning like a fool.

I had done it. I had walked. I couldn't _wait_ to tell everyone tomorrow.

My happiness was marred slightly as the door to my room clicked slowly open and Lydia popped her head round the door followed by her short stout body. She gasped when she saw I wasn't in my bed and I decided to enlighten her to my ware bouts.

"Hey. What's up?" I said casually, giggling on the last word as I saw Lydia jump and twist round in surprise.

"What are you doing over there?" she spluttered. "How did you even get over there? You can't walk." She rushed over to me and started to put an arm round my waist when I let out a very loud laugh.

"That's where you're wrong! I can walk! I did it! I can do it again, let me go please." I grinned and gently slapped her hands away.

I clawed my way clumsily up the wall until I was on my feet, which had mercifully stopped shaking and started to step forwards but Lydia clamped a hand down hard on my shoulder and yanked me backwards.

I toppled into a wheelchair, which appeared out of nowhere, and was wheeled, briskly to my bed.

"What am i going to do with you?" Lydia groaned.

I grinned tiredly; the little exercise had tired me out. "Get me out of this hospital as quickly as possible. I have work to do you know."

And then I stopped paying attention to what she was saying and quite happily let her get me back into bed so I could get some sleep.

**Chapter end.**

**So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated. **


	11. You Stupid Girl

Inspiration-"_You are my world, my everything, you stupid girl gonna be the death of me_"-Framing Hanley, You Stupid Girl.

**Chapter 11: You Stupid Girl**

**Cassie POV.**

There was an emergency meeting as soon as I was back in my bed. My doctor, the back surgeon, my mother and Lydia all stood present at the bottom of my bed, staring at me.

My mother was grinning like a fool, muttering repeatedly about how happy she was, the back surgeon looked bored and tired, the doctor looked happy at my recovery which he kept calling a 'miracle' as I recovered so quickly under bleak conditions, but the one that really made me smile was Lydia's face.

Her face was priceless. She looked unbelievably shocked, and she kept shaking her head as if she couldn't believe it.

They chattered on about what a phenomenon I was, and then they discussed how it could _possibly_ be real.

I did chuckle at that. It was _so_ ridiculous. I felt like getting out of bed and saying, 'you think this is a dream?' and then pinching them to prove my point.

After about half hour of talking, I finally felt too tired to stand the noise any more and I kicked everyone out the room, growling mindlessly at them.

I snuggled down more comfortably in my bed and was relieved to find that I could still move my legs and back.

Feeling the happiest I had since Nick had decided to get back together with me, I let out a contented sigh and promptly fell into a blissful darkness.

***Two days later –Cassie's hospital room, late evening***

I was gently hopping up on to my rumpled hospital bed when I felt a weird feeling wash over me.

I settled myself onto the bed and sat very still, listening out for any abnormal sounds. There were none, so I told myself to stop being silly and to relax.

Lydia had finally consented to be having regular half hour walking sessions to strengthen my muscles and to get me used to moving round places on my own two feet.

I grinned as I remembered Nick's handsome face turning from worried to relieved and then happy as he received the news that I was able to walk. It was one of the best moments in my life. He looked so pleased for me, and that's when I realised how much I liked him.

It was more than just a crush. I was sure of it.

I was jerked out of 'my happy place' by a cold feeling enveloping the sterile bare room.

I sucked in a breath and glanced wildly round the room. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

It was like the room was too full of something else that there was no room for oxygen. A cold finger traced a violent shiver down my spine and another uncontrollable shiver chased after its twin, making my muscles tense.

And then, after I gulped what felt like the last uncontaminated breath of oxygen in, I realised with a foreboding click in my head that there was something in my room- a chilling, malicious, un-wanted presence.

It was the black magic, the dark spirit, the troublemaker.

It was my enemy. It was the thing that had caused me this harm.

The room was freezing, so cold that the air that panted out of my lungs was clear as milky limewater when reacted with carbon dioxide.

I twisted in my bed, aiming to swing my legs over the cool railings and leap across the room, towards the door and down the corridor.

But my legs were frozen, too numb to feel let alone control.

I whimpered as I realised that whatever was in my room meant business and I could do nothing to stop it if it tried to cause harm…to me or anyone else.

"Stupid girl" it hissed.

I twitched my arms in a futile manner, hoping to be able to grip the bars or click that stupid 'help' button that I was adamant I would _never_ use.

"Wrong…choices…" it grumbled.

I gave up on trying to move and concentrated on trying to breath evenly.

The cold air bit the inside of my throat as I sucked it in and burned the insides of my lungs. I fought the battle against my teary eyes.

_Nick_, I thought desperately. _Nick will save me. Nick is always there. That's right Cassie; just keep thinking of Nick…the love of your life…the__

"Regrets!" it snarled, and the air suddenly got ten times colder.

I had a fleeting thought about how they were going to explain my death of hypothermia to everyone when I was suffering from a supposed fatal fall before my teeth started chattering and I felt sick.

The worst part was is that I felt like I was going to puke and ice cube instead of the warm terrible smelling gunk that people in normal circumstances tend to throw up.

The air continued to get colder and I started to feel light headed.

Yes! I was going to pass out…if I was lucky. The thought was like a warm fire slowly thawing out the icy coldness in my lifeless fingers.

No, wait. This is actually happening. My fingers are getting warmer. Suddenly, the room started getting warmer, and the presence started getting restless, as if it was a bit over its head…out of its league of control.

The room suddenly got unbearably hot as the presence swelled to fill the room, and I clawed at my burning throat, desperately trying to snag a few mouthfuls of air down.

And then with an inaudible pop, the room was empty, and freakishly back to normal.

I collapsed back against my pillows, gasping air and rubbing my hands together, chaffing some warmth back into my still cold hands.

**Chapter end!**

What do you think? Reviews please? 


End file.
